Fury's last chance
by Devil00700
Summary: http://www.tekkenzaibatsu.com iam moving my story to there
1. Fury's Last Chance

A Short time after The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4:  
  
He has lost. Bryan has lost the tournament. His eyes widened as he realized that his dead was approaching.  
  
"This cant be it.. no! I'm not dieing" he said as he tried to force the thoughts out of his head " It can't end this way, I will not let it". He stood up and slammed his fist down on the desk in the room that he was staying in for the tournament smashing it into pieces. He looked down and pulled splinters out of his bare and sore hands. Bryan sat down on the bed his hands holding his chin as he though to him self.  
  
" Maybe.. maybe there is a way" he thought. " I have once chance left, I will storm the Zaibatsu compound and kidnap Able, The old man's Tekken force will not stand a chance" An evil smirk came across his lips and he stood, walked to the window and began to plan. Later that night, it was the night of the finals.  
  
"With Nina taking on Heihach. It will be easy to slip in" he said. He was right with the exception of a few Zaibatsu troops and was able to slip into the compound. He felt his body starting to give out under him.  
  
"Hey there he is!" one of the troops said and he opened fire. The solo troop was soon joined by a squad all firing at Bryan. Normally bullets were not much for him to content with but in his weakened condition the shots were knocking him back, hurting. Pain was not something Fury was use to. He stager back and he fell to a knee.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. No bullet was able to pierce his skin but the pain from the hits was starting to take effect. His eyes twitched and he convulsed on the ground.  
  
"Fury? Alive? Hmm. take him to the lab. He will make a excellent test subject for my Devil Gene research, take him to the lab" Dr. Able said as he walked up to Bryan's seemingly lifeless body. The soldiers grabbed his body and dragged him to the lab. A few days later Fury's eyes opened and he looked around wondering where he was and what happened.  
  
"Ah.you are awake good. That was a bold move you tried my friend" spoke the doctor.  
  
"Your no friend of my." Bryan snapped as he tried to take a swing at Able. Bryan was tied down to a metal table by metal straps. His body was tied down in the shape of a "X". The cyborg continued to try and break free but the more he moves the more tired he became until he was barley able to keep awake.  
  
"Try all you will Bryan, But you will never be able to free your self" said able as he slapped Bryan across the face and he laughed. "Hmm. your body.it's a work of art. Nearly indestructible, yet I built in one flaw." He said as Fury narrowed his eyes. "Well the flaw is in your power. Your strength is incomparable to anything known to man thus far, but your rage I imbedded in your mind. It takes a great deal of your energy to keep it under control" The doctor passed in front of Fury. " As far as you go, I will be using you for a little experiment. If you stay alive is a different story all together, I will be using you body to see if it is possible to put the devil gene into a person. Even thou your body is different from most peoples it should do nicely" said the doctor as a evil smile crept across his face. "That's all for now Bryan, I'm going to go watch the fight. I'm sure Heihachi will win but that Nina woman has been doing very well. Good night" Dr. Able gave him a needle and no matter how hard Fury tried to stay awake his eyes betrayed him and shut.  
  
Up in the arena the fight was getting ready to start. Nina wearing her pink body suit ran her hand across her neck,  
  
"Time to die" she said and looks at Heihachi. Heihachi stood there for a moment then took his stance. As the fight began they both were reluctant to move. Nina made the first move, she dashed forward and landed a strong kick on the side of the old man's head she quickly followed up with another quick kick to the shin and then she jumped back. The old man simply shook his head and went into his stance seeming unaffected by the attacks. He jumped forward landing a powerful kick on the woman and he was sent back into the wall, as she hit the wall she arched her back putting her hand on the lower back and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Your kidding right! Even that coward Kazuya could have dodged that," he said with a confident look on his old face. Nina got up to a knee the stood up and resumed her stance again. Heihachi ran forward looking to shoulder tackle her, he was quickly sent back when Nina went down on a knee and hit him in the mid-section with her hands out arm length apart. He hit the ground with a loud bang and quickly got up and resumed his stance. Nina quickly ran forward jumped up and grabs him in her jump attack, she snapped him leg out of place then stood up and before he had a chance to move she slammed her hi-heel boot down on his face. Heihachi lay there bleeding from his lip and nose. He pulled him self up and started walking backwards.  
  
"What's wrong? Afraid?" She said in a sympathetic yet mocking voice. Heihachi ran towards her, ducked down and came up with a Dragon Uppercut, Nina side stepped then grabbed him putting him in a complex series of holds, when she let go Heihachi was finished. He lay on the ground motionless. "Ha, ha, ha. I won!" she shouted as Heihachi could do nothing but look at the sky is shock. A week later Nina had moved into Heihachi former mansion. She went exploring eventually she came into the lab that was connected far under ground as she looked around the place she came across what appeared to be a large test tube filled with a green liquid, on closer inspection she seen Bryan Fury floating in the tank with a air mask on.  
  
"What the hell!" she screamed and stepped back in shock. "I guess you did not like what you seen Mrs. Williams?" Able said from behind her. She turned to him, "What are you doing to him?" Nina yelled.  
  
"All I'm doing is my job, Heihachi left me with a project to find a way to mix the Devil Gene with a person that was not born with it" explained Able. "He is almost finished.. If it works he will be the strongest life form ever".  
  
"Grrr.. That's horrible. Let him out now!" He shouted. Able walked over to the computer and began hitting buttons, the green liquid drained and the tank lifted, as the tank went up Fury fell to the ground. "Is he alive?" she asked.  
  
"He was some time ago, I don't know now," admitted Able. Fury slowly rose up and stumbled back and he put his hand on a computer for balance. "Able?" He looked over and seen Able his anger begin to rise. Still low on energy and his swing fell short and he went down to a knee.  
  
"Bryan Fury?" she finally realized whom it was " How did you end up here?". He was breathing heavily almost unable to speak  
  
"I am here to finish off this old bastered" as he began speak his anger rose again but this time his body was covered with black lighting, as is jumped over his body he was fully restored and was not stronger then he ever was "What the? What is going on." He smirked once he realized that the lighting was not the source of his undying power.  
  
"It worked! You are a hybrid!" Able yelled with joy a few seconds later Able was hit across the face with a super-charged Mech Buster and able fly back, hit the ground a slid across the ground until he hit into a large machine. Bryan looked around, he seen his things on a chair, he looked down and seen he wisent wearing any clothes, he quickly grabbed his things and got dressed. He wore his green combat jacket, a black pair of boxer shorts, his combat pants with the knife and the string of shotgun shells going around his upper right thigh, a black pair of boots and gloves with no fingers.  
  
"Bryan how did you end up like this" Nina asked seeming almost like she cared. After explaining everything to Nina he went to leave, Nina grabbed his arm tried to get him to stop and talk.  
  
"What do you want Nina" he said in a cold emotionless voice that would scare most people. Nina backed away a bit  
  
"Why don't you stay here? I could use the extra security" Nina said slyly, the only reason she wanted Fury to stay was that fact that she secretly liked him since they first met in the third tournament. Fury being able to see thou Nina's slyly words agreed by slowly nodding. The sound of a gun shot rang and a bullet was heading for the back of Fury's head, he quickly turned and grabs the bullet before it was able to hit him, he crushed it in his hand and dropped it.  
  
"To slow Able," he said as he stalked towards him. Able tried to run away but wisent able to since by the time he got up Fury was holding him by his shirt looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to die fool" he pulled his arm back getting ready to take the head off up the doctor.  
  
"Wait no please don't!" the doctor yelled with extreme fear in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should not just take your head right now" Fury said, his voice and annoyed more then anything. "I can extend you life" Able said, Fury was fine since he received the Devil Gene his body flowed with insurmountable power and his life force flowed stronger then ever.  
  
"You're a bad lire. I feel this energy running thru me. I am a damn immortal. Bryan said his voice now cocky and his face had a confident smirk on it. He hit the doctor with as much power as he can and Able was sent back and he hits into the wall, his heart stopping on contact with the wall. "Come with me Bryan I will show you to your room" she said as she walked out followed by Fury.  
  
(To Be Continued when ever I get a damn chance.. Or Sleep)  
  
R (Read) and R (Respond) please 


	2. Flastback: King Of Iron Fist 3

Flash Back: The King Of Iron Fist 3  
  
As the fighter each have something different riding on the out come out the fights.  
  
It was the end of night one of the fights. Fury was training in a exercise room, he was hitting a punching bag with minimal effort yet the bag was still swinging widely. Final with one last punch he hit the bag it flew back exploded in the air and the bag as well as the sand hit the wall with a deep thud.  
  
"This is not a work out" he said as he noticed someone entering the room out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to a benching press machine, put the heaviest weights on and continued to work out. Nina watched for a few seconds amazed by the power of the mysterious person. He was a new comer to the tournament, Nina has been in ever one so far and she has never seen him before.  
  
"I don't know who that is, but needless to say he is strong but is he any good" she said to her self and she started to hit another punching bag that was a bit further back in the room. After about thirty minuets Nina could not help but challenge the mysterious person to a sparing match.  
  
"This is pointless but if you are so intent on being hurt I will fight" he said in a cold, uncaring emotionless voice that sent chills up and down her spine. He took up his stance and did not move a muscle.  
  
Nina ran forward and jumped trying to bring him down, he stepped to the side and took a wild side punch and hit Nina in the air and knocked her to the floor. She quickly rolled back and sent a few kicks towards Bryan, he jumped back and as Nina brought her foot down Bryan stepped forward and swung his foot out in a Slash Kick that made him spin once around from the force as well as the speed from the kick. Nina was just able to doge, she sidestepped and grabs him from the side and tried to trip him. Bryan broke free with ease and crouched down a evil smirk came across his lips, Nina sensed what was coming but could do nothing about it, before she could react she was lifted up by a fist to the stomach then launched in the other direction, all she herd was his sadistic laughter and all she felt was the ground on her back welcoming her back to the ground. She did not know what to do, she was hurting but she though she could continue but another hit like that mite killer she though. Bryan walked forward a few steps and did a snake edge low kick and Nina slid across the floor into some of the equipment. Fury walked over to Nina and crouched next to her, Nina brought her hands up to protect her face in fear. Bryan shook his head, lifted her up and walked to the door. He saw that many of the other fighters had watched and were in shock by his power.  
  
"Move" he commanded they complied with no hesitation. He then carried her to the infirmary. Nina noticed that when Fury was carrying her she was unable to feel a life force coming from him.  
  
"W-What are you?" she asked with the little strength she had in her, her eyes begin to close she fought to keep them open but wasn't able to but before she fell asleep she herd his reply  
  
"That's not your concern," he said in a sly almost human voice. He set her down in the infirmary and exited. He went back to his room and laid down, he was unable to sleep when ever he closed his eyes all he could see was himself and Lei during a case that got him killed. While he was sleeping he replayed his own death seen in his head until he arrived at the area when his could feel it all slipping away. He sat up quickly breathing heavily, Bryan's hate for Lei continued to grow. Fury climbed out of bed and stalked around his room muttering to himself. Not long after he became enraged, he grabbed a dresser lifted it and slammed it on the ground, it shattered all over the small hallway leading to the door. Having released some of his anger he laid back down into bed and fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning the fights were posted: Bryan VS Lei, Nina VS Anna and Eddy VS Whoarang were posted among others. Fury has a confidant smirk on his face, he though that he could defeat Lei will little to no effort. Fury pushed past the rest of the fighters hovering around the fighting chart and he bumped into Nina, it took a step back. Nina fall back holding her arm was in a sling and a cut on her right side of her face.  
  
"Watch it!" Nina snapped as she looked up and seen who she just yelled at, her eyes widened.  
  
He said nothing but helped her up anyway.  
  
"You can't fight like that," Bryan said looking Nina over "Your injuries are to severe, you will only sustain more damage"  
  
"I can fight just fine," she proclaimed "and its not your job to tell me what I can and cant do!"  
  
"Do what you will, I have better things to do" he said walking away The fights began a few hours later. First fight was Eddy Vs Whoarang as they each enter the fighting platform, taunting each other. When the ref called go they began their attacks.  
  
Whorang used his machine gun kicks then kept Eddy up with another set, he let Eddy drop but before he hit the ground he did a low to high kick that knocked Eddy around a little more. Eddy was staggered but not beat, he got up and attacked Whoarang with his confusing style of flip and spins, they were able to take his opponent off his feet and hit him a few times before he hit the ground. Whoarang jumped to his feet, ran at Eddy and at the last second he side stepped and Eddy thou out another kick, Whoarang had a smirk on his face and he used his Dynamite Heel and knocked Eddy out. Whoarang cheered something in Korean and exited the platform.  
  
The next fight was Nina VS Anna, the officials were reluctant to let her fight but she took off the sling on her arm and got in the ring.  
  
"Anna I may look hurt but I 'm still more then you can handle" Nina taunted and took her stance.  
  
"My dear sister, Nina you are foolish to fight me like that" Anna said as she took a similar stance.  
  
When the fight begin Anna appeared to have complete control over the battle, she was slapping Nina around and making her look stupid for fighting. Nina soon recovered by dodging one of Anna's attacks and using her back throw and before Anna could get up and she rolled forward dropping her hi-heels on the back on Anna's head giving her a concussion.  
  
"I told you not to underestimate me Anna" Nina said limping from the platform.  
  
Soon after, Bryan and Lei stepped into the ring. Bryan became very infuriated at the sigh of Lei.  
  
"You are going to die Lei," spoke Fury "you are not leaving here alive"  
  
"Bryan Fury?" said Lei in shock "you are alive!"  
  
"You call this alive?" Bryan said shaking his head "this is as good as dead"  
  
When the fight began Lei foolishly rushed forward and run into a Mech Buster Lei fell back and hit the ground, before he could get up Bryan ran forward and did a snake edge hits Lei back even more. Lei recovered quickly and took his Phoenix stance, Fury had never seen that style before and he went to tackle Lei but before he could reach, Lei charged an attack and used Phoenix Illusion, Bryan's eyes widened in disbelief and he hit the ground hard, he remained motionless.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to use that." Lei said breathing hard.  
  
To everyone's surprise Fury sat up and, stand up and shake the attack off. Bryan stalked to surprised Lei and tackled him, he followed up and a series of power punches all finding their mark on Lei's face. Bryan stood up and went to leave the platform thinking he won the fight until he seen from the corner of his eye that Lei had stood up and went back into his stance. Lei ran forward tackled Bryan from behind but instead of punching he jumped up quickly and used falling tree, Lei's elbow landed right down Bryan's spine. Fury's eyes shut in pain and his mouth opened wide but nothing came out and then his body fell limp. Nina was watching from the audience and she yelled "COME ON BRYAN GET UP!" Lei stood up and walked to the other side of the ring and crouched down waiting for Fury to get up. Fury got up on all fours, the he got up to a knee one hand on the ground supporting him then he stood up, turned towards Lei and let out a evil laugh as he raised his fists in the air and shook them violently. Lei was amazed that Fury still had so much power left, seconds latter Bryan was crouched in front of him with the same evil smirk on his face. Fury rose up and hit Lei with the Fisherman Slam and when Lei bounced he sent his hand out and hit the top of Lei's head with a Mech Buster. Lei was out.. He had been defeated. Fury laughed and picked up Lei with one hand and punching him in the stomach with his other. It took 10 officials to pull Fury off of Lei, Bryan exited the platform and was followed by Nina.  
  
When the reached the building Nina confronted Bryan " That was amazing Bryan how do you have so much power" she said shyly "he hit you with his best attacks and you still got up"  
  
"What do you want?" he said avoiding the question "why do follow me around?"  
  
"Why do I follow you around?" she repeated, seemingly offended but then answered truthfully "I feel a odd pull towards you, I don't understand it but I think we are bound by fate, don't you feel anything." She places her hand on his face and traced the scar going down his face with her finger.  
  
"I feel nothing for you or anyone. You are mistaken fate has left me alone" he said, but he did feel something odd, something he had never felt before when Nina touched his face.  
  
"Oh.. I understand" she pulled her hand away, visibly hurt. "I guess I was mistaken, I'm sorry" she went to walk away but Bryan had grabbed her hand.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry." He said looking away "I may fell something, but I was made to be alone" He let go of her hand, turned and walked back to his room.  
  
"I understand.. I understand I have to try harder," she said with smirk when Fury left. "I'm still left to wonder, just what is he?"  
  
The next morning. Some of the fighters have been eliminated and have left for their home. Before his match Fury was in the training room venting some extra rage. Nina had just woken up and went down to eat breakfast, she passed by the training room and looked in and saw Bryan sitting on a bench his shirt off and heads lowered. She wanted to go in, but he felling she was getting from him has to hostile and it some what scared her. She walked past the training room and went into the dinning hall and sat at a table without looking at who was already there. Nina looked up and seen Jin, Ling and King.  
  
"Hello Nina. We weren't expecting you here" King said adjusting him mask. ".And yes a were my mask while I eat"  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, don't mind me," she said while crossing her arms and closing her eyes.  
  
"No you are not interrupting!" Ling announced he her normal high-pitched voice.  
  
Nina's eyes opened just in time to see Bryan walk by the table and sit by himself. Her eyes followed him all the way across the room and to his seat.  
  
"Is there something going on between you to?" King remarked and sly smirk under his mask. "I see you watching him.. Stalker?" "Shut up, I don't ever know who he is" Nina lied "Besides he does not interest me in the slightest"  
  
King sighs and shook his head. "You are a bad liar Nina. I can see right thou you"  
  
Nina didn't reply she just continued to look at Fury. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Nina was still tired, she yawned. Bryan sat at the table by himself; he appeared to be lost in thought. Nina took a deep breath stood up and walked over to the table and sat down across from Bryan.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Asked Ling "Oh! I want to know what they are saying!"  
  
"Calm down, its not your business" spoke Jin "Besides aren't you staying in the room with her? Just ask her tonight"  
  
In the present.. Nina shook her head; she finished typing up her memories of the King Of Iron Fist 3.  
  
"Nina? Nina? Are you ready to go?" asked Fury, Bryan had become her personal bodyguard. "The car is waiting"  
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry Bryan. I was just thinking about the past" Nina replied and they walked out. They walked out to the limo and went to the airport, Nina had to go away on a business trip and decided to have Bryan join her for security and personal reasons. As they drove off, they each were silent each thinking. Nina thought about the memories of the KOIF3 and just were Fury went before the end of the tournament and Bryan though about if this is really how he wants to live and why Nina seems to be attracted to him. 


	3. Chapter Three: First Kiss

Chapter 3:First Kiss  
  
They had arrived at the airport and after boarding the plane they took seats near the back. It flight didn't have many people on it, so Nina and Bryan had the whole row to themselves. Bryan wasn't really a big fan of flying, but he really didn't care less. Nina on the other was rather jumpy and nervous.  
  
"Calm down," Fury said calmly, slowly removing Nina's trembling hands from his arm "you are starting to make other people nervous"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have died already, you don't have that much to fear," snapped Nina "I never liked flying, especially the turbulence"  
  
"Try to sleep, and leave me the hell alone, I'm trying to rest damn it," Fury said in a oddly calming voice " Close your eyes and go to sleep." Nina exhaled and rested her head on his shoulder. Bryan looked at her oddly but decided it would be easer for him to just let her rest. The rest of the flight went rather quickly once she had fallen asleep. Once off the plane they went to the baggage area and looks around for their things, Nina had found her bags and walked out pulling them along. With all the things she packed she was having trouble carrying it all, Bryan however had only and small backpack with a few changes of clothes. He signed and picked up her biggest bag and continued to the car they had rented. She jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car, the car was silver and had the top down. Bryan put the bags in the trunk and got in the passengers seat.  
  
"You like the car?" Nina asked "I had to pay extra to get it here in time for our arrival." Bryan only sighed, crossed his arms, lowered his head and closed his eyes. Nina was a demon on the road, Fury could not rest one bit because her driving was a hazard to everyone in a five-mile radius of the car.  
  
"Nervous, Bryan?" she asked winking at him "I learned how to drive by my self when I was 15, I would sneak out at night with my dad's car." That had not helped Bryan settle down. Nina took a sharp left, drove into a large hotel's parking garage. She slammed on the brakes, turned sharply and swerved in a space. Bryan exited the car quickly, looked over that car and seen that no matter she did that car had sustained no damage.  
  
"Well? Like my driving," he teased, "Did I really scare the cold one?" She opened the trunk and grabbed a small bag leaving the rest for Bryan. Fury grabbed the rest of the things with ease and followed after Nina.  
  
"We are staying in the same room, is that ok with you Bryan?" Nina asked and slowed down so Fury could meet up "Your not worried about staying in the same room as a girl are you?"  
  
"I'm fine with it," said Bryan, he lied he had never slept in the same room with a girl before. He figured he would not be doing much sleep anyway, his job was to guard her and he can't do that while sleeping. "Lets just hurry" They walked to the registration desk and signed in. After wards they want up to the room. After putting their things away, Fury walked to the window and looked down at the streets. He thought: What is with Nina, this is not the woman that beat Heihach. That makes no sense. Nina went into the bathroom and changed into a black shiny strapless dress.  
  
"Ready to go Bryan?" she asked, "We are going out to dinner. Umm. I think you should change into something a little more dressy." He sighed.  
  
"I have noting dressy" Bryan admitted, "I don't go out"  
  
"I figured that much.. So I brought you a suit to were" Nina said throwing him a dress, "I hope it fits. I got the measurements from your clothes when you were training and went in for your shower, you left you stuff in the training room." Fury seemed stunned that someone would go out of there way to help him, he wondered if there is more to him then he first believed. Bryan went into the bathroom changed and came out in black dress pants, a tight white tee shirt and he was holding the black dress jacket in his hand. He still had on his gloves and combat boots. They exited and went to a restaurant.  
  
"Enjoying your self?" she asked, "The old man had this place written down in his address book. I guess he came here a lot"  
  
"Maybe. Why are you being so nice to me? I work for you. This is not how I pictured my relationship with a boss" Bryan admitted.  
  
"I am being nice because you were nice to me last time we met" Nina said, "That and you are my bodyguard. If I'm mean you mite now take a bullet for me." Nina continued to make small talk for the rest of the night. After they went back to the hotel room Nina laid down on her bed and stretched out.  
  
"That was a good dinner" she said patting her stomach like she was full, "Best food I have had in a while."  
  
"Yea, it was good" Fury said, looking out the window at the large city. "Are you going out again?"  
  
"No, I'm in for the night" she said, taking her hi-heels off, "I'm to tired to do anything else tonight. Why? Did you want to do something"  
  
"No. I have nothing to do," he walked to the door, locked it and set a silent alarm attached to a metal plate on the floor that he somehow snuck on the plane, "If anyone comes in they will be shocked" Nina got up and went into the bathroom. Bryan took his shirt and pants off quickly and put on black lose fitting cloth pants and a lose v-neck shirt. Nina came out in a pink shirt that showed off her stomach and lose flannel pajama pants and she crawled into her bed and lay down. Bryan stretched and lay down on his bed then went under the covers. Nina sighed, stretched and turned the light by her bed off. Bryan turned his light off.  
  
"Anything you want to do tomorrow Bryan?" she said looking up at the roof, "My meeting is not for a few more days."  
  
"As I said before there is nothing I have to do" Fury said his head turned to the window "But I will occupancy you where you have to go."  
  
A few hours later, Nina was still awake. She could not sleep. Nina sat up and looks around the darkness looking for something familiar. It was almost like she was afraid and needed comforting. She got up and moved slowly over to Fury's bed and she kneeled down and looked at him for a few seconds the slowly slid into his bed and soon after fell asleep. She thought: He is human. Even he sleeps, he is warm.I like this. She moved closer to Fury. It was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper. The next morning she was up before Bryan which gave her the chance to sneak back into her own be and pretend she was asleep. Bryan sat up quickly and got out of bed. He walked in front of Nina's bed and looked down at her.  
  
"You know you are kind of cute when you are sleeping," he said to himself quietly, "You're a amazing woman, Nina" He sighed and walked into the bathroom. Nina smiled when she heard Fury leave the room. Bryan took a shower, and got dressed when you exited the room; Nina was just pretending to get up.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked, he seemed to know what Nina had done. He really didn't care.  
  
"Yea. The beds are comfortable" Nina said smirking; she knew that he knew but she didn't care either.  
  
A little while later they were walking down one of the main streets of the city, after a little while they grew tired of walking around and decided to stop at a park to rest. Nina sat down and looked around, Bryan sat and stretched his arms out unknowingly wrapping one arm around Nina. She was in shock and looked towards Fury, he was looking at the sky. She leaned her head back on his arm and closed her eyes. Fury looked over at her. He felt weird, he wasn't sick but he had a weird feeling in his chest. Nina had fallen asleep and when she awoke it was dusk. She looked over and Bryan was looking her in the eyes. She brought her face towards his and there faces were no more then an inch away. They shared a small kiss, but that turned into a longer kiss. They separated. Both were shocked. Nina was amazed that Fury let her do that and Bryan was amazed that he enjoyed it. The walk back to the hotel was silent. When they entered the room they both sat down on their separate bed and began to get ready for bed. The rest of the trip went as good as they could have hoped for. On the plane ride home they sat in the back again and Nina fell asleep on his shoulder but Bryan had fallen asleep and his head feel behind hers. They were back at the mansion. A few days had passed and everything was quite. Nina was watching Bryan in the training room. Nina soon retired to her room and Bryan went to his room. Nina had many things to do tomorrow but she had a bad feeling that tomorrow would hold dark and evil things, she wondered if she would be ready. Nina knew that she would be ready if Bryan was willing to stand with her and fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R AND R EVERYONE! PART 4 WILL BE UP SOON! 


	4. The Assault

Chapter 4: The Assault  
  
The next day started out as normal but soon turned into a nightmare. Suddenly the lights went out and the mansion was quite.  
  
Nina stood up and looked around quickly grabbing a hand gun from a draw on her desk.  
  
"What is going on? Bryan are you here?" She said looking around thou the darkness. "Not here? Where is everyone?" She continued walking; she exited the room and herd gunfire and yells coming from downstairs. She went down and seen all darkness except for a few lights that were mounted on assault rifles, they were shooting at something but from their screams Nina could tell that what they were yelling at wasn't stopping. One of the lights were lifted and then a arm holding the gun was thrown from the body and it landed next to Nina. She jumped back and stumbled on the steps and gave a quick yell. She saw from the corner of her eye that the other light was being held up into the air, the light seemed to be twitching. Bryan walked towards the stairs holding a knife that was once in the sheath on his pant leg. Bryan was not effected by the dark, it was like he was feeding off it.  
  
"What's going on Fury?" Nina asked trying to look around "Who are these people?"  
  
"I don't know," He said coldly. He walked over to Nina and helped her off the stairs and picked up the rifle that the severed arm was holding. "Can you fight in the dark?"  
  
"Not like this.. Not without my goggles" she said realizing that gun she was holding was not cocked, she pulled the barrel back and it clicked.  
  
"Where are they?" He asked. Fury quickly turned and held the gun at a dark hall. He was silent and acted like he was experienced. He held the rifle perfectly still in one out stretched arm. He blinks slowly and fired just as a person holding another rifle turn and points the gun at them.  
  
"They are in my room," She said and she began to climb the stairs slowly. Fury followed walking backwards holding the rifle in both hands looking around. She noticed that he defiantly did things like this before. They reached her room. Bryan opened the door and moved in slowly examining the whole room and motions for her to come in. Nina sneaks in and goes under her bed and comes out with her night vision goggles on and a similar looking rifle in her hands. She handed Bryan a few magazines for the rifle, he took them and hid them in pockets in his jacket. A person jumped thru the window, before he hit the ground Nina gabbed him and knocked to the ground and was holding a knife to his neck.  
  
"Why are you here?" She said into the person's ear. The knife she was holding looked familiar to Bryan he looked at his leg and seen that she somehow snatched the blade from his sheath before he noticed.  
  
"Lee Chou Lan sent me," the man said. He was breathing heavily, most likely from fear. The knife pushed down on his neck and then it slit the person's neck and he died. Nina stood up and put the knife back in Fury's sheath and they exited the room and made they way down the stairs.  
  
"We should try and find a way out of the house" Nina said and she slipped a silencer on the gun and handed one to Bryan. He put the silencer on the gun and quickly stepped to the end of the stairs. He signaled to her to stop. He reached out and grabbed a person that was walking around and pushed him down on the stairs.  
  
"Don't move and you will live" he said holding the gun to the man's forehead. "Where is Lee?"  
  
"He is on the heliport waiting for you two. Please don't kill me." She said almost crying.  
  
"Pathetic" Bryan said and he shot in the man in the face and snuck off followed by Nina. They made it to the door and it was locked.  
  
"Damn, I don't have the keys," Nina said punching the door "Must be another way."  
  
"We are going this way," he said and handed the gun to Nina and took a few steps back and bent down a bit. He ran forward and into the door and he was hit back and the door did not budge. "What the hell is this door made of?" Nina giggled softly, she stopped suddenly when she seen Bryan glaring at her. He stood up and backed away and again, this time black lighting was traveling around his body. He ran forward again and when it hit the door it exploded off the hinges and he left a large imprint of his shoulder on the door. They walked out side and there was 5 Combots all in different stances. Nina took her goggles off and set them down with the two rifles then took her stance. Bryan ran forward still covered in the black lighting, he tackled one of the Combots and ripped it's head off, rolled back tripped another and crushed it's chest with his foot. Nina ran forward grabbed one of the Combots's arm, bent it out of place then put all her weight on it and snapped the metal. She continued to do a complex series of holds until the Combot had no useable pieces left; she stood up and attacked another. There was one left. Bryan began to fell the full power of the devil-gene, markings appeared on his body and his eyes began to glow. Bryan slowly walked forward towards the Combot, it backed away then turned to run but it ran into Bryan who was not behind the robot. Fury grabbed the robot's head and lifted it, he let go and before Combot hit the ground he was hit with a barrage of punches all finding there mark on the things chest and head, it fell to the ground and stopped moving. The markings disappeared and Bryan walked over, picked up his rifle and continued walking. Nina grabbed her gun and followed. They went on walking, seems like there is no one else here. They reached the heliport and Lee was sitting on a helicopter and Combot was sitting next to him.  
  
"BASTARED!" Nina yelled and opened fire on Lee, Combot quickly stood up and moved in different stanches and the bullets hit his hands and they bounced off. "Damn it!" Bryan eyed the Combot and walked forward dropping his gun.  
  
"You are different from the others but are you any better!" he yelled and took his stance. The Combot took and stance that Fury had never seen it looked like Lee's but with a bit of a twist. Combot went into the hitman stance, Fury knew what was coming and just as he thought Combot did the scan kick throw but when Fury blocked high for the kick Combot pivoted on it's heel, turned and kicked Bryan on the gut with a strong kick then before Bryan hit the ground he sent out punches that Steve Fox would use and then ended the combo with a Hunting Hawk. Bryan hit the ground hard and even he was felling this pain. He rolled to his side and held his stomach, which is where most of the punches hit. Combot took the stance and picked up Bryan then dropped him and before he hit the ground Combot hit Bryan 50 times in the same spot. Bryan slid back and stopped in front of Nina who was in shock. All Lee could do was laugh. Bryan got back up and was covered in black lighting and the Devil-Markings be dashed forward and attacked Combot again but Combot blocked, dodged and countered all of his attacks then ended it off with Fury's own Mech Buster. Bryan slid back again and he laid still not moving or breathing. Nina, without thinking ran forward and attacked the Combot. Lee was in the background laughing as loud as he could. Nina was knocked down and Combot picked her up by her ankle and then began to spin around before he let her go and she landed next to Fury.  
  
"How can this be?" Nina said as he gasped for breath, "It is just a robot." Lee walked over and knelt down on the side of Nina "This would have been a lot easer if you just signed your company over to me" he said with a sick smirk on his face. "Now. If you just sign over your company I can just leave you and Bryan alive, or I could have Combot kill you both."  
  
Bryan's eyes opened and he quickly sent his fist out and it hit Lee in the face and Lee slid back and got up but before he could Bryan was standing in front of him and he grabbed Lee and unleashed as many punches he could get out before Lee flew back and hit the helicopter. Lee got up slowly and he looked over and seen that Bryan was covered in the black lighting and Devil-Markings once again. Lee ordered the Combot to attack again. Bryan was hit hard and he slid back on his feet and his arms crossed over his face. He stood straight up. He bent over holding his head.  
  
"AH! This pain! What is it?" He yelled and then large black raven like wings ripped from his back. He dove forward and tackled Combot the robot was destroyed in seconds. Devil-Bryan stood and faced Lee. Lee jumped into the helicopter then stood behind the mounted machine gun and opened fire on Fury. Devil-Bryan pushed his hands out and they grabbed the shots as they came to him. Devil-Bryan dropped the bullets and walked towards Lee. Lee exited the helicopter and attacked Devil-Bryan. Lee's hit did not even phase Devil-Fury. He picked Lee up by the neck and listed him, be balled up his other hand and pulled it back to deliver the final hit. Nina sat up and ran over.  
  
"Bryan you can't kill him!" Nina yelled "Its not worth it, trust me." Her words reached Bryan and he dropped Lee. Lee stood up and ran back to the helicopter and readied the large machine gun again. He fired at them. Devil-Bryan looked over at the last second and he jumped in front of Nina the quickly out stretched his arms and wings and the shots hit him and some pierced his skin. The Helicopter took off and Devil-Bryan fell and returned to his normal condition. Nina took a knee next to Bryan not sure what just happened. The helicopter circled around and Lee fired at them again. Most of the shots were far off but they became closer and closer. Bryan stood up and was holding his stomach with one hand and he had a fist on the other. He transformed again and jumped into the sky and hovered in position then flew at the helicopter and crashed into it his body was covered with black lighting at the moment of impact. When the smoke cleared Devil-Bryan was hovering in place holding a knocked out Lee by the back of his shirt. Devil- Bryan landed and fell to a knee. Nina ran over to help Devil-Bryan up. Devil-Bryan stood and reverted again his arm slung over one of Nina's shoulders. Lee rolled over and stood up he could barely move. Lee backed away from them and looked at the edge of the cliff and pulled out a gun. With Bryan's last bit on energy he turned and ran toward Lee and hit him with a Mech Buster and Lee was knocked off the cliff into the water. Bryan fell to his knee again and he walked back to the mansion with the help of Nina. A few days latter, Bryan was laying in his bed his chest and waist rapped in bandaged. His eyes opened and he tried to sit up and he was in pain, nonetheless he stood up and climbed out of bed. He limped over to a mirror and examined him body, he was full of cuts and burses. It had been the first time he had looked in a mirror in a lot time. He did not like what he saw. All he could see was a demon that only cared for him self and pushed away anyone that tried to help him. He ripped the bandages off his body and looked down. There were no wounds, out side of the ones he already had. He did not really care. He say back down on the bed and thought about his life and what he should be doing. Nina walked in and sat down on the chair next to his bed and began to talk. His eyes were closed. Nina did not know he was awake. After a while he opened his eyes and answered her. This was the first time he had ever talked truthfully with anyone before he enjoyed it. They talked until the night Nina grew tired and left. They both knew something else would happen. They didn't know what but they were sure.  
  
  
  
R AND R PLEASE! TO BE CONTUINED! 


	5. And So It Begins

Chapter 5: And So It Begins  
  
Things have been boring since Lee's attack.  
  
"Hey Bryan." Nina said with her feet up in her desk, Fury was standing behind her looking out a window down at the rest of the island that the mansion rested on, "I was thinking that maybe we should hold a King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. What do you think?"  
  
"Fine. What will be the prize?" Fury said, he was paying attention but he was enjoying his view of the forest below the building.  
  
"The company." She said slyly "That should get some good fighters to come to the tournament."  
  
"Are you really that sure of your abilities", He said, he turned and walked to the front of the desk, "You may have been able to beat the old man, but I'm a whole different game. If you think you can beat me then give it a try." Nina hadn't thought about fighting Fury.  
  
"We will not have to fight each other. It will be a tag tournament" Nina said, sighing to her self, "Yea tag fights we could be partners."  
  
"Fine, just don't get in my way. I don't fight will with others." Bryan said turning his back and crossing him arms.  
  
"Ok, calm down. I will stay away" She said standing up, "but we will need a tag throw and tag moves."  
  
"Hmmm. Any ideas" He said. Nina led him out and into that training room where they practiced on a wooden dummy. Nina grabbed the dummy and did a series of holds then ended it in a back body drop but threw the dummy into the air and tagged Fury. Bryan jumped forward and did two spins before hitting the ground. He attributes have increased greatly ever since using the devil-power in him. He jumped up, met up with the dummy in air and on the way down he attacked it with almost invisible movements. He then kicked off the chest of the dummy, landed on the ground and sent out a Mech Buster just as it hit the ground. The dummy exploded. Nina stood there in awe; She could not believe what she just seen. Bryan stretched his arms a bit. He knew he was ready. Time continued to keep passing and Bryan taught Nina a few of his skills. Nina had learned how to land many of Bryan's speed attacks. Since she was fast to begin with it was easy for her. When time for the tournament came they knew they could win. On the night before the fights began most of the fighters arrived and checked into their rooms. That fights were being held on a different island. Each team was assigned their own room. The teams were: Kazuya Mishima & Steve Fox, Eddy Gordo & Christie Monterio, Bryan & Nina, Paul Phoenix & Marshal Law, Violet & Combot, Jin Kazama & Whoarang, Panda & Kuma, Yoshi & King, Lei & Julia and Heihachi & a mystery partner.  
  
"Are you nervous Bryan?" Nina asked as she prepared to go down to the dinning hall for dinner with the rest of the fighters, " You seem tense."  
  
"No. I'm fine." He spoke. He was getting a bad feeling from the dinning hall. They went down and after a quick speech Nina made they had dinner. Bryan has left the dinning hall and went into the training room to relax when he entered her found that a few of the others had skipped dinner as well. When he looked around he saw Paul and Violet. Bryan knew it was Lee but was not in the mood to confront him so he began to train. Paul was hitting the punching bag. Violet was working on his kicks. Bryan decided that there was to many people in the room to practice and went back to the table and sat down next to Nina.  
  
"Lee is here." Bryan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He is calling him self Violet again."  
  
"Yea, I know. I have seen him before." She whispered back. "We will deal with him later." They continued to eat dinner and afterwards the teams went back to their rooms.  
  
"We should go right to sleep," Nina say lying down on her bed, "We will need our energy if we want to fight good tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. I will be going to sleep shortly," He said coldly, "I just need to think about some things," He walked out on to the balcony, put his hands on the railing and looks down with his head lowered. Nina looked out at him.  
  
"He seems so sad. I wonder what is wrong with him?" Nina said still looking out at him. "What could be bothering him so much" She laid back down and turned the light off by her bed. The rest of the night was quiet, the next morning they all gathering around the wall in the dinning hall to see who they were to fight. Only a few of the teams were fighting today. The fights were Kazuya Mishima & Steve Fox VS Paul & Law, Yoshi & King VS Jin & Whoarang and Bryan & Nina VS Violet & Combot. The first match was Kazuya & Steve VS Paul & Law.  
  
After all the fighters entered the ring Law and Steve were the starters. Law had an advantage, Law was quicker, and had more experience. The fight started off and neither moved. Law jumped forward and landed a good kick; Fox quickly hit back with a bunch of punches all landing on Law's chest. Law ducked down and brought up a uppercut and juggled Steve, when he hit the ground Law used a dragon's tail trip then rolled back and waited for Steve to get up. Steve got up slowly and tagged Kazuya in. He entered the ring and stood perfectly still. Law ran forward and attempted his back flip kicks but Kazuya easily dogged and countered with a dragon uppercut and before Law could hit the ground he was kept up with a spinning demon into a axe kick. Law rolled back and stood up holding his bottom jaw. Kazuya finally entered his stance and waited for Law. Law tagged out and Paul entered the ring. Paul rushed for wad and hit Kazuya hard with his juggernaut combo. Kazuya slowly got up, when Paul rushed him again he rolled to the side and used his steel peddle drop throw on Paul and then his Oni Stomp on Paul's head and he was out cold. Kazuya had easily knocked out Paul. Kazuya and Steve had advanced. The next fight was Yoshi & King VS Jin & Whoarang. They all entered the ring and the starters were King and Jin. King quickly overpowered Jin and captured him in his chain combos. Jin was not moving. King picked up Jin by his legs and used the big swing. Jin landed by Whoarang and he tagged him self in. Whoarang entered and attacked King quickly with his kick combos and was able to juggle King with ease. King hit the ground and stood up, Whoarang was to fast for King to fight, he tagged out and Yoshi popped up out of the ground and took his stance. Whoarang attacked with his kicks again but Yoshi dodged and grabbed Whoarang from behind and jumped high into the air and dropped Whoarang on his head. Whoarang rolled back and stood up holding his head, he tagged Jin back in and Jin took his stance. Yoshi ran forward and used his shark attack blow combo, Jin side stepped and hit Yoshi from behind with the avenger punch and Yoshi was knocked out Jin & Whoarang advanced the final fight of the day was Bryan & Nina VS Violet & Combot. They all entered the ring the starters were Violet and Nina. Nina exploded out and tackled Violet and landed 5 hard punches to his face then she jumped up and stomped on him. He rolled back and used the catapult kick and hit Nina across the ring, Nina jumped up, grabbed Violet, used her series of holds then tossed him into the air, she quickly tagged Bryan, he jumped in , launched him self into the air and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Violet, he then kicked off his chest, landed on the ground and hit Violet with a mech buster before he hit the ground. Violet was sent into his corner he tagged in Combot and it attacked Bryan quickly. Bryan dogged, he relived that it was the same type of Combot from the assault and then he began to gather his energy for his transformation. Bryan's body was covered in black lighting and devil-markings. He attacked Combot before he was fully transformed and was not able to land any of his attacks; Combot was also unable to hit any of the attacks. Bryan jumped back and began to gather more energy for his final change. He bent over in pain and large black raven type wings ripped from his back and he flew forward and attacked the Combot again, he was still unable to fully beat Combot. Devil-Bryan was able to hit Combot but he was not able to hit any of his truly powerful attacks only his quick ones. Combot was sparking, it was damaged but not by much. Devil-Bryan jumped back, he was breathing heavily, his devil powers were working ageist him for some odd reason. Kazuya and Jin watched from the audience in amazement, was there really another devil? Devil-Bryan dashed forward and with his last burst of power he hit Combot across the chest was a powerful punch and it was destroyed. Devil-Bryan collapsed and reverted. Nina jumped in and helped him up. They won the fight but why was Bryan's devil power working ageist him?  
  
"Bryan, Bryan!" Nina yelled trying to wake Fury  
  
"What.what happened?" he asked his eyes opened slightly.  
  
"We won but you was knocked out." Nina told him. They walked back to their room to rest for the nest day of fights.  
  
  
  
  
  
R AND R PLEASE!!! I WILL FINISH THE TOURNAMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! 


	6. Sorry for the delay tell me what you thi...

IAM SORRY EVERYONE!!! I haven't updated in a while I know. I am very sorry but I have been very busy.. I was thinking of calling it quits with this FF. But I will continue if you guys really want me to. Don't get me wrong. I love doing this and the people that reviewed have been very supportive and I think you all for that. But I have not been able to continue and I sit down now and I can't get into writing it. I will continue if you guys that have read my FF so far and want me to continue. E-mail and tell me what you guys think or if you use AIM/AOL talk to me! E-mail: Devil00700@tekken.cc  
  
AIM/AOL: Ryudo00700, Devil00700 So that's all for now. E-mail and IM me and tell me what you people think. 


	7. War Contuines

Chapter 6: War Contuines  
  
Once back in their room, Nina laid Bryan down on his bed and he quickly fell asleep.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Nina asked her self as she walks to the door of the room, "hmm.. Jin has Devil powers as well. Maybe I should ask him" Nina exited the room in search of Jin. It did not take her long to find him; he was in the training room. Jin noticed Nina walk in but did not care. Nina approached Jin.  
  
"Jin, you have the devil in you right?" Nina asked sympathetically, "and I know you seen the fight today, do you know what is wrong with Bryan?" Jin did not answer he just continued doing what he started. He soon stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Bryan's body is not use to the Devil powers, his soul is being drained every time he uses it. If he continues use it you will lose him. His soul will be destroyed and replaced with a demon. Such is the case with my father, Kazuya" Jin said it in a uncaring voice, "And if that happens to him, I will have to kill Bryan." Nina was in shock. This scared her. The though of losing Bryan hurt her too much.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there a way for him to beat it?" Nina spoke, her voice was low, "There has to be a way"  
  
"None that I know of.. I'm sorry" Jin said and continued to train leaving Nina alone to think. Nina went to look for Kazuya, she didn't know why maybe she though that Kazuya would know a way for Bryan to beat the demon in him. She found Kazuya standing on a hill with his arms crossed.  
  
"I had seen this coming. Bryan is in pain. You want to know if I can help him." Kazuya said he was looking up at the moon.  
  
"Yes, I want to know if you could help him" Nina said, there was hope in her voice, but not much.  
  
"Even if there was a way to help him, what makes you think I would help him" Kazuya's voice was becoming hostile.  
  
"Yes, I see. It was foolish of me to ask you." Nina lowered her head and left Kazuya. After Nina had left he turned and there was a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"If Bryan becomes a full Devil he will be able to do away with Jin and allowing me to steal the part of me I am missing," Kazuya said, he was somewhat happy. "Go ahead Bryan, continue to use the power that you stole from me. When it is all said and done. My power will reign supreme"  
  
Kazuya turned back around and stared at the moon for the rest of the night. The next morning Bryan and Nina slept late. They did not need to fight today. The fights for today were. Eddy Gordo & Christie Monterio VS. Lei & Julia and the other match was Heihachi & a mystery partner VS. Kuma & Panda.  
  
The first was Eddy & Christie VS. Lei & Julia. After they all entered the ring the starters were Christie and Lei. Christie began the round with quick spin attacks and was able to juggle Lei several times before he could fight back. Lei rolled back and stood up a little dazed. Lei quickly ran forward and hit Christie when she was off guard with his rave spins and before she hit the ground she started doing back flips that pushed her to the ground faster. Lei turned and entered his drunken master stance. Christie had never seen that before and was hit off guard again with a hard punch. Christie retreated back and tagged in Eddy. Eddy knew Lei's moves a little more then Christie. Eddy attacked Lei with his faster attacks but was not able to land many hits until Lei tripped and was hit with a long and hard juggle. Lei stood up and tagged in Julia. Julia had tricks of her own and was able to get Eddy off guard with her bow & arrow kick. Eddy was knocked back and when he stood up Julia hit him with a shoulder tackle that knocked Eddy out. Lei and Julia had advanced to the next round. The next fight was Heihachi & a mystery partner VS. Kuma and Panda. When Heihachi entered the ring a woman that appeared to be Anna followed him but Anna had been missing since the third tournament and was presumed dead. There was something different about her; she had a dark aura around her. The starters for the fight were Panda and Heihachi. The old man was quick to take advantage over Panda's slow speed and little mobility. Heihachi was able to juggle Panda with his twin pistons but keeping the bear up was difficult and required more endurance then what he was expecting. Heihachi had almost no trouble defeating the two bears on his own. Anna did not fight that day. It was not necessary. That night in the dinning hall when the remaining fighters entered for dinner the room was quite and all the teams sat at their own table. Nina and Bryan were sitting in the far corner of the room. Bryan was not eating; he looked almost as if he was about to die.again. Nina was very worried she had never seen him in this much pain.  
  
"Bryan are you sure you are ok?" Nina asked looking him in his eyes.  
  
"I'm.I'm fine. Just a little." Bryan was unable to finish his sentence, closed his eyes tight and held his head in pain. Nina could hear what she though was growling.  
  
"Bryan! Bryan! What's happening" Nina yelled, Lei and Julia came over to see what was happening. Bryan fell to his knees and was not yelling in pain. Jin stood up and exited followed by Whoarang. Bryan stood up and exited the building quickly and transformed. Devil-Bryan was flying up into the air. Jin and Whoarang walked out to a hill and watched Devil-Bryan.  
  
"I hate to have to do this to him, but he is completely under devil control." Jin said as he transformed.  
  
"You think you can win Jin? If you lose and are hurt badly we will be out of the tournament" Whoarang said.  
  
"I don't know if I can beat him, all the anger and rage he has is more then my father had and more then I have" Jin spoke he has a sad smile on his face and he flew off after Devil-Bryan. Devil-Bryan and Devil-Jin were watching each other as they hover high in the sky. Bryan had completely changed this time, he had no control over his body Devil was controlling him. They flew at each other and attacked. Their movements were nothing but blurs. Devil-Bryan kicked Devil-Jin down and he hit the ground, He dove down at Devil-Jin but when he hit the ground Devil-Jin was not on the ground. Devil-Bryan looked around and from behind he was hit with a strong punch to the back of the head. Devil-Bryan moved forward slightly. He turned and attacked Devil-Jin again. With each moment that passed by Devil-Bryan's power was increasing to the point were Devil- Jin was almost unable to fight back. Devil-Bryan hit Devil-Jin in the face and Devil-Jin dropped to the ground again. Devil-Jin reverted back to normal and did not move. Devil-Bryan flew up into the air, his body looked like a shadow on the moon. Dark power began to appear around Devil-Bryan he dove down at Jin. At the moment of impact all was silent. From where the two had hit a large dome of energy came up and it engulfed much of the surrounding area. When the dome disappeared nothing was harmed, nothing was destroyed all the remained was Jin's body, untouched and covered by a white aura. The angel powers in side of him allowed his body to absorb the damage. Bryan was nowhere to be found. Jin sat up; he looked around and did not know what had happened. He stood up and examined what had happened he was shocked that he was unable to find Bryan.  
  
"You will not find him anywhere Kazama," a voice said from behind him. "He no longer lives." Jin turned around and he seen Bryan, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were giving off a dark purple glow.  
  
"What.what are you talking about?" Jin said. He did not know what was going on. The man walked closer to Jin until they were less then 3 inches away from each other.  
  
"Your Devil powers are, no, were as strong as Bryan's until he absorbed them from you. You are a pure angel now." The figure said.  
  
"Pure angel?" Jin was confused, if Bryan was no longer here, who was this man that appeared to be Bryan Fury?  
  
"Yes, a pure angel. You hold the opposite power from what Fury and your father use." The person said, he took Bryan's stance, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Jin said he moved back slightly.  
  
"Finish the fight." The figure spoke "If you win, Bryan comes back. If I win I stay and I take your power." The two fought and it was even until Jin's body began giving off a white aura and he was able to move faster and hit harder then the Devil he was fighting.  
  
"Grrr.you should not be this strong." The figure admitted. Jin grabbed the figures arm and pulled him into the Avenger Punch and the figure hit the ground hard. "There, I win. Release Bryan." Bryan's body was covered in a dark aura and a shadow with red eyes erupted from Bryan's forehead the vanished. "You have freed Bryan but now I seek a far away target. It seems like you will have to find me." Said a bodiless voice  
  
"It appears so." Jin smirked at the new challenge that was placed in front of him. Jin brought Bryan's body back to his room. Jin packed his things and left the tournament in search of the devil that was going to attack again. The next morning, Whoarang has been looking for Jin for almost three hours.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" yelled Whoarang, the clock sounded 9 A.M. Whoarang was now disqualified for being late. "Damn it!" Whoarang went to get his things then he left the tournament. In Nina's room she was watching over Bryan waiting for him to awake. Bryan began to move. His eyes opened slightly. He groaned, shifted a little then sat up. Nina ran over to him.  
  
"Bryan, are you alright?" Nina asked there was concern in her voice, "I was so worried" she leaned in to hug him. Surprisingly he accepted the hug.  
  
"I am fine" Bryan said, he tried to get up but his body was sore. He tried again and then he stood up. "When is our fight?"  
  
"You can't fight Bryan!" she said, "You are in to much pain!"  
  
"I can, and will fight." He said pulling his green combat jacket on "Lets go." He walked to the ring followed by Nina. They were fighting Kazuya & Steve. The starters were Nina and Steve. Nina started the fight with many holds and combos. Steve seems reluctant to hit his mother. He back away slowly, Nina ran forward and continued to use throws and holds. Steve stood up and finally attacked Nina. Nina was faster and was able to doge most of the attacks. Nina looked over and saw that Bryan was slouching over a bit and seemed to still be hurting. As she looked away Steve hit her hard and she hit the ground and slid a few feet. She stood up and backed away a bit before attacking. Steve was ready and dogged most of the attacks. Steve landed a few good combos on Nina and she stumbled back. Nina let Bryan in and he walked slowly towards Steve. Steve backed up a bit then rushed Bryan. Fury grabbed Steve by the head and held him up. Spite the pain he was in his body was working at full power. Fury jumped into the air and landed slamming Steve's head into the ground. Steve twitched on the ground and did not move. Bryan gave Steve a sharp kick in the ribs and the young boxer skidded over to Kazuya.  
  
"Get in." Bryan demanded. Kazuya slid Steve out of the ring and entered. Kazuya had purple lighting jumping around his body. Bryan ran forward and attacked Kazuya with a quick volley of punches and kicks. Kazuya dogged and countered what ever he could but was hit with a few of the stronger hits and he fall back. Bryan jumped and tried to land on Kazuya. Kazuya rolled to the side grabbed Bryan and used his Steel Peddle Drop and it cracked the solid marble of the fighting arena floor. Bryan lay on the ground for a few seconds before moving again. Kazuya backed away a few steps. Fury struggled to sit up before he fully stood up. Kazuya attempted to hit the Lighting Screw Uppercut. Bryan seen this coming and caught Kazuya's fist when he was rising, Bryan quickly pulled him to the ground and began to hit him with all his power using his free hand. Kazuya's face was now bleeding pretty badly. Fury did not stop hitting Kazuya until he stopped moving. Bryan stood up, he was some what mad that he did not have to use what was left of his Devil Gene. Bryan and Nina had won the fight. The final fight of the day was Heihachi & Anna VS Lei & Julia. That fight did not last long. About 5 minuets into the match Lei was hurt by the old man's superior power and speed. Again during the entire fight Heihachi was the only one to fight.  
  
  
  
I KNOW I KNOW!!! CRAPY WAY TO END A CHAPTER BUT I REALY WANTED TO GET THIS UP.. NONE THE LESS R&R. ANY WAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG. I WAS SIDE TRACKED AND UNABLE TO FINISH THIS CHAPER FOR SOME TIME AND I WAS NOT GOING TO BOTHER SINCE I DID NOT THINK THAT ANY ONE WOULD READY IT AFTER HOW LONG I HELD OFF ON FINISHING THIS. I AM BACK NOW AND I WILL FINISH THIS SAGA.AND PLAY MORE STARCRAFT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. IAM DONE RANTING ENJOY YOUR DAY OR NIGHT, WHICH EVER YOU PREFER. 


End file.
